Winter Winds
by Ao Fuyutsuki
Summary: Mizore doesn't believe she's special. Not yet anyways. And how did she end up with her captain? M for a reason sorry for the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**konnichiwa! this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind no flames. i dont own Bleach or its characters. i only own my OC. hope you like it. Oh fyi the names are backwards just like traditional Japanese so you don't get confused.**

* * *

_We will turn back the pendalum to a young girl who defys the laws. A time where trust between comrades is broken and friends become enemies. A time where truth is misleading._

110 years ago: the Soul Society

The newest member of Squad 9 isn't one who many like. Her name is Yukimura Mizore. She's been with Squad 9 for only a couple of weeks but her skills are quite impressive for someone that isn't even a seated officer. She was first in her class for hand to hand combat and her spirit energy is at the level of the higher ups. The only problem she has is that she is a klutz. A huge klutz.

"Hey watch it you damn brat!"

"S-sumimasen!"

Mizore bowed her head towards the seated officers as the stalked away mumbling about her. She lifted her head sighing. After joining the Soul Reaper Academy almost 2 years ago there were a few captains discussing about her and her unusually high spirit energy. She had changed her appearance during the year so people would quit calling her depressing. Her once long sky blue hair was cut short barely reaching her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright blue almost white like diamonds. She's rather short not even reaching 5 feet. Quiet personality really polite. Unlike most shihakushos her's is sleeveless. She has the normal length hakamas with a long pale blue obi tied around back. Instead of wearing the typical sandals she wore black flats. Her zanpakto was on her right side since she's a lefty. The only person that doesn't look at her like a freak is the assisstant captain Kuna Mashiro. It was her idea to have Mizore join Squad 9.

"Why does everyone hate me?"

"What're mumbling about Mizorin?"

Mizore let out a squeak when Mashiro appeared behind her. Her bright green hair and hazel eyes make her stick out, but the squad respects her. Mainly because she's the assisstant captain. Mizore likes her obnoxious attitude and is grateful she's kind.

"I don't hate you. You're my best friend. Kensei probably doens't hate you Mizorin."

She looked down. "I guess."

"Do you have anything planned for today?"

"No not really. Why?"

"Because I'm bored!" Mashiro whined rolling on the ground like a little kid. "That big jerk Kensei is busy like always and I'm stuck here doing nothing!"

"Don't call the taicho a jerk Kuna-san. It's not nice."

"Come on Mizorin. You need to stop being so polite. Call me Mashiro. I'm your friend right?"

Mizore tensed. "Yes Ku-I mean Mashiro."

"Now let's go find something to do."

She nodded and followed Mashiro down the hall. She's only met Muguruma Kensei a few times, but they were very short visits. She's just a little jealous of Mashiro because she spends the most time with him. Not that Mizore likes her taichou or anything. She has the upmost respect for him. Mashiro on the other hand knows Mizore likes him but hasn't said anything. Yet.

"Sooo what would you like to do?"

"Oh um w-well I was thinking about training but if you don't-"

"That's a great idea! Let's go!"

Before Mizore could say anything Mashiro grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the training grounds behind the barracks. Mizore would sometimes spend hours training in the back. Mostly to avoid other people. Mashiro noticed and since then they've been training together. Everyday she gets stronger and stronger not realizing she is capable of learning bankai. It almost nonexsistant for a non seated officer to even have the level and skill that Mizore has. She's a special case that is being carefully watched by the head captain. When they reached the training grounds Mashiro finally let her go and walked towards the opposite end facing Mizore.

"Here we are. Get yourself ready Mizorin."

"H-hai."

Mizore clutched her zanpakto and took a steady breath. The guard of her sword was in the shape of a diamond with snowflakes etched in and a light blue hilt and sabbard. She unsheathed her blade and faced Mashiro. She could feel the spiritual pressure of the green haired soul reaper rise as she vanished. Mizore's body knew before her mind did where she was going to attack swirling around to parry the kick. Her hands tingled lightly from the force. Mashiro's fighting style is a bit different from most. She doesn't use her zanpakto that much. Mizore held her blade in front of her focusing her spirit energy.

"Freeze the soul Fuyuzora."

Her zanpakto shifted into a pure white naginata with a blue ribbon tied near the spearhead which looked like glass and had tinges of pink and blue. The air around her froze into tiny snowflakes and her breath was visible. She could feel the rise of her opponent's spirit energy again. Her speed had increased as she charged Mizore delivering one kick of the other. Mizore was carefully timing her blocks and her footwork never missed a beat. 'Step block step step block...' She kept repeating the sequence over and over. Mashiro usually held back, but Mizore's skill has improved from when they first sparred.

"Mashiro! Stop for a minute!"

Mizore froze. That husky voice always made her spine tingle and her stomach clench. She quickly spun around seeing her taicho above the training grounds. He always had a serious expression and his dark eyes pierced though her. She lowed her naginata as Mashiro began to pout.

"Aww what now?! Mizorin and I were doing just fine."

"Quit your bitching. I need to speak with Yukimura. Alone."

Mizore felt her body tense. He motioned for her to go to him almost like she was a dog. She bowed her head towards Mashiro as her zanpakto shifted back and used shunpo to reach Kensei. She was roughly the same height as Mashiro so she was pretty small compared to Kensei who loomed over her. She kept her head down resisting herself to look up into his eyes.

"You're coming with me to the World of the Living."

Now she looked up. "N-nani? Naze?"

"Training."

"But I was doing fine with Kuna-san!"

"Stop bitching. We'll be leaving tonight."

With that he left. Mizore just stood there dumbfounded. 'I don't believe this. Training with the taicho?' Mashiro caught to her with her big pout.

"What did Kensei want?"

"He wants to train me."

Mashiro burst out laughing. "Training for what?! I bet you guys are gonna do it!"

Mizore blushed like crazy. "I-ie! Don't say that Kuna-san!"

Mashiro wasn't listening. Mizore felt her whole body grow hot thinking about her and Kensei "doing it". She shook her head before speeding off to her room. Mizore had a feeling Mashiro was going to tease her if she found out that she doesn like her taicho. When she reached her room she sat on the floor with a huff. She had no idea why Kensei was taking her to the World of the Living. She's knows he takes seated officers to train but never someone like Mizore. So why now? Maybe a talk with Fuyuzora might help. She stood and walked out to the rock garden careful to step only on the stones until she reached the biggest one in the middle and sat unsheathing her zanpakto. She closed her eyes feeling the air growning cold around her.

"You seem troubled, Yukimura-sama."

Mizore opened her eyes to a frozen wastelan surrounded by mountains and a lonely full moon in the clear winter sky. She breathed out thin white wisps of vapors turning into ice crystals. A cold breeze came through but Mizore hardly felt a thing. This is Fuyuzora's world. There was a low laugh behind her and she turned to a giant full armored samurai made entirely out of ice. He stood at least 15 feet. Wherever he walked icicles arose. Mizore bowed respectively then sat on the ground as did the samurai crossing his arms.

"My taicho wants to take me to the World of the Living to train me. I'm slightly confused."

"I see. You are worried you won't prove yourself worthy."

Mizore nodded. "I recently joined and I don't see what's so special about me."

"Have you not felt it?"

"Felt what?"

"A rare power deep within you. A power awaiting to be released. You are strong with I but only you can release it if you believe in yourself."

"I don't understand."

"The final release form, Yukimura-sama."

Her blue eyes widen. "Y-you...you mean bankai? That's not possible! I'm not even a seated officer and I'm not allowed to learn it!"

Fuyuzora let out a laugh his deep voice echoing through the wasteland. "Nonsense. You've been training day in and day out. Have you truly not felt it?"

"I don't...I don't know. But it takes years to learn bankai."

"That may be so yet you are different. You already had a great amount of spiritual pressure equal to a high level seated officer before you joined the academy and you were top of your class. You have the skill."

"I guess you're right."

"You can learn bankai and you shall. I will watch over you Yukimura-sama."

Fuyuzora's world vanished like fading mist. Mizore opened her eyes and looked up towards the darkening sky. She still has some time before she has to meet Kensei so she decided to pay a visit to Hirako Shinji the taicho of Squad 5. He was the first taicho she met in the academy and sees his like a brother. She left her room and headed towards the Squad 5 barracks tripping over herself a few times. The last time someone caught her.

"You should be more careful Yukimura."

She looked up to Aizen Sosuke. "Gomen Aizen-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"I would like to speak with Hirako-taicho."

"On come then."

Mizore straightened herself out and followed Aizen. She never could figure him out. He looked too calm and innocent to hurt anyone but those make the worst criminals. Everyone in and outside the squad loves and respects him. For some strange reason Mizore doesn't.

"I hear Muguruma-taicho is taking you to do some training."

"Who told you that?"

"I just heard. Ah here we are."

The barracks of Squad 5 loomed over her. It's not as intimidating as Squad 1. Many of the squad members nodded their heads and greeted Aizen but glared at Mizore. Aizen stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in."

"After you Yukimura."

She opened the door and bowed before Shinji. "Hello Hirako-taicho."

"Well whatta pleasent surprise. What brings ya here Mizore?"

"Um well Muguruma-taicho is taking me to the human world for training. I'm not really sure what to say."

There was a moment of silence before Shinji burst which is rare for him. Mizore's face blushed with embaressment and she looked down.

"Training for what? Maybe he's taking ya on a date. Pffffft! That's hilarious!"

"W-what are you...you talking about?"

"Haven't ya noticed? Kensei has his eyes all over you."

"I don't believe you taicho. Say something Aizen-san."

"What am I to say?"

Shinji wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if he...ya know. Tell me how it goes kay?"

Mizore's whole body went hot. "I hate you baka-taicho!"

She brushed him off and ran back to her room not stopping once. The moon was high in the sky which menat it was time for her to meet up with Kensei now. She hurried through the barracks to get her zanpakuto placing it through her pale blue obi then left. Kensei was waiting for her in the training grounds alone. Her face went hot again thinking about what Shinji and Mashiro so she looked down not seeing where she was going and fell face first in the sand.

"You really need to be more careful Yukimura."

Mizore stood brushing herself off. "H-hai. Gomenai taicho."

"It's fine. Let's go."

Two hell butterflies flittered around them as a Senkaimon opened. Mizore felt fish jump in her stomach. She was getting so nervous not about going to the World of the Living but being around Kensei. She steadied herself as Kensei walked towards the gate.

"Matte! Can you tell where exactly are we going?"

"A hollows nest was detected in the mountains. Quite a few hollows. I volunteered and decided for you to come along."

"Oh okay I guess."

"Good. Let's hurry."

Mizore slapped her cheeks lightly and followed her taicho through the gate vanishing to the World of the Living.

* * *

**wow 1st chap is done. sorry for any mistakes and if its bad. thanks for reading review and tell me what you think. no flames please. i'll update when i can and if people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**gomen minna! i wasn't too sure on continuing the story but i think i will. i just needed to figure out the chapters. i don't own Bleach. just my OC. hope you like it.**

* * *

Kensei was taking his time which was making Mizore a little antsy. If there's a hollows nest, they should hurry and destroy it. She looked up at his broad shoulders as they walked along the cool mountain path. The moon had risen higher in the sky and clouds were beginning to roll in.

"Why are we walking taicho? We should hurry to the nest and get rid of the hollows."

"This builds stamina."

"Oh. Right."

"Something bothering you? You seem a bit disturbed."

"Iie. I'm fine."

"Yeah right."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with my personal matters."

"Doesn't matter. Tell me Yukimura."

"I said I'm fine. Quit being so damn persistent."

Kensei stopped abruptly, making her ram into him. She stepped back, rubbing her now sore nose as he turned his head. Her big pale eyes were wide and a blush dotted her cheeks. She's never been a serious person before and felt bad for being rude. Her skin began to crawl, feeling his gaze wash over her.

"Keep that attitude. It should help you in the battlefield."

"Yeah, if I go. I'm not even a seated officer and you're taking me to BF nowhere to train."

She swore she heard him let out a laugh. "You're an amusing brat. It was the head captains idea actually."

"Say what?! Why would he want you to train me?"

"Don't ask cuz I don't know. He says you're something special."

He walked off. Mizore just stood there, dumbfounded. Why would Yamamoto-taicho say she's special? Sure she has rare talent and everyone looks at her like she's a freak, but she's an orphan, an outcast from the 80th Rukongai. Her mind went back to when she over heard one of her instructors speaking about her. He was saying something like she came from a respected family. She never believed that. She swallowed hard.

"Taicho!"

He turned as she bowed. "Nani?"

"I would like to get stronger."

"I though so. Lets move."

She straightened herself and jogged to his side. She wondered how long she'll be in the World of the Living with him. In the back of her mind, she could hear Shinji laughing. She shook her head a little to hard and toppled into Kensei. Her hands quickly grabbed his haori to steady herself as his ended up on her waist to catch her. Mizore's face went a million shades of red, feeling his large hands on her sides. She pushed away and faced the other direction.

"Sumimasen taicho. I just...I just got a little dizzy."

"You should be more careful."

"Hai."

They continued on their way, staying silent for the 15 minutes it took to reach their destination which was a large clearing with a cave near the base of the mountain. Mizore felt drowned by the different spiritual pressures, crashing down on her from the cave. It was almost forcing her to go done on her knees and her breath was ragged. Luckily Kensei was there to hold her up.

"Don't be afraid Yukimura. Face you're enemy without fear."

"H-hai."

"Leave your pack here and go. I'll watch from here."

"You're sending me down there by myself?"

"Is that a problem?"

"There are tons of hollows there and I'm one person. There is no way I can defeat them all and make it out alive."

"Go and see." He sat on a rock crossing his arms and avoiding her gaze. "If it gets bad I'll step in. Destroy all the hollows without rest."

The sound of her slapping him rang out through the quiet night. Mizore quickly drew her hand back in realization of what she just did. Kensei only turned his dark piercing gaze to her. She said nothing as she dropped her pack and vanished down to the clearing. Her hand was shaking. 'Why did I just do that?' She clutched her hand close to her chest. She didn't have long to think about what she did when a low hiss came from the cave.

"Who isss there?"

Mizore stayed silent as she unsheathed Fuyuzora and stood her ground. A giant serpentine hollow emerged flickering its long tongue at her. She felt her body tremble from the pressure.

"Only a puny sssoul reaper," it hissed circling around her.

"Don't call me puny. I'm here to kill you."

She rushed forward thrusting her blade with blinding speed right at its face. The hollow was just as fast. It brought its tail up to parry her strike making her zanpaku-to bounce off. Its tail was as hard as iron. There wasn't even a scratch. Mizore narrowed her pale eyes and grabbed her hope in hopes to stop shaking.

"What isss wrong little sssoul reaper? Weak little sssoul reaper."

"Shut up!"

She charged again, focusing her spirit energy in her legs to go faster. The hollow swung its tail at her, but that's what Mizore was expecting. She dodged the tail jumping up to thrust her blade down right at its exposed face. From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow loom over her, but it was too late to react. Something heavy slammed into her sending her crashing into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, making her breaths into gasp. She could taste blood in her mouth and her back felt sticky. She looked up seeing three tails swishing around.

"You've got to be kidding," she growled struggling to stand, but a tail forced her back down.

"No no sssoul reaper. You ssstay down while I devour you."

Mizore let out a dry laugh. "In truth, I'm not very tasty. I'm cold and pathetic."

There was a sudden burst of energy from Mizore blowing the tail off of her. White energy swirled around her like a blizzard, making her pale eyes the color of snow. The ground she was standing on froze and tiny ice crystals formed in the air. Her breathing was harsh and her body felt weak. She raised her blade at the hollow with a shaky hand.

"Freeze the soul Fuyuzora."

Her blade shifted to its shikai form of the naginata. Kensei could feel her spirit energy rising and impressive amount, but he could also see her body was struggling with the pressure of her own spirit energy. If she could learn to control her power, she may be able to become a captain in the future. Only if she could control it.

"What isss thisss? How can a puny sssoul reaper have ssso much power?!"

"If you grew up in a hellhole like I did you'd understand."

This time the hollow attacked striking down with one of its remaining tails. Mizore simple lifted her spear blocking the strike without even budging. The moment the tail came into contact with the naginata's blade, it froze completely then shattered. Mizore glanced up here eyes dead cold. She used shunpo to jump up towards the sky right above the hollow. She lifted her naginata to the heavens her white energy capturing her in a vortex and creating several huge icicles.

"Tsurara Danmaku."

She swung her spear down, sending the icicles crashing down on the hollow. It didn't have a chance to escape as the icicles tore him to pieces. Blood splattered all around the clearing. Mizore stared down, her face expressionless. The other hollows began to come out from the cave, growling and hissing at the attacker. She went back to the ground, panting slightly and faced them.

"Come on! Let's finish this!"

* * *

Mizore was a mess. Her shihakusho was torn her body was sticky with blood from multiple wounds. Her zanpaku-to was back to its normal form and it slipped from her grip, clanking to the ground. Her breaths were more ragged and her visible was blurry. She looked over at Kensei and grinned.

"See? I did...it."

A huge wave of exhaustion washed over her. Kensei caught her before she hit the ground. He was quite impressed with her skill, being able to hold her power for as long as she did. She'll probably be out cold for awhile. He smiled lightly, brushing a few blood matted strands away from her face.

"You did good, Yukimura."

* * *

**yay! chap 2 finis! austa la pasta! review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**hiya everyone! christmas was kinda boring this year for me except when a friend gave me the complete first series of Hetalia. that was awesome. anywho here is chap 3. sorry for any mistakes in the last chap. i don't own Bleach!  
**

* * *

When Mizore woke she felt stiff as a board. Most of her body was wrapped in bandages, mainly around her chest and back here she took the most damage. She still felt pretty tired for nearly exhausting her spirit energy. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the faint light. It looked like she was in a tent with a soft fire going. She could tell it was night by the still coldness in the air. Kensei was outside, but quickly came in when he heard her move around.

"I'd stay down."

Her eyes flickered towards him than blushed. "Um...did you...did you bandage me?"

"Yeah why?"

Her blush deepened. "Then you saw..."

He looked away crossing his arms. "So? I've seen naked girls before."

Mizore grabbed whatever was closest to her and launched it at him. It hit on the side of the head hard making him turn his dark gaze to her.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Pervert!"

"Perv-I wasn't going to let you bleed to death!"

"Well you didn't have to strip me!"

"How else was I going to wash you?"

She froze, her heart pounding in her chest. "You...what?!"

"I stripped you down and cleaned the blood off."

That earned him another object a much larger one to the head, sending him flat on his back, but Mizore wasn't done. She started throwing whatever she could at him, shouting some rather rude remarks. Kensei was surprised at her spunk and attitude after being out for a couple of days. For someone as small as her, she sure does have a lot of power.

"Be thankful you're alive Yukimura."

"But you...you stripped me down. You pervert!"

"I had to so I could bandage you up."

"You could have waited."

"No then you'd be dead dumbass."

She growled. "You're still a pervert."

"Quit calling me that an get some rest."

"How can I? You might do something to me in my sleep."

"Why the hell would I do something like that?"

"Because you're a pervert. You hang around Yadomaru-san and her dirty mind too much."

"Shut up and go to sleep. I'm leaving."

"Good! So now I don't have to worry about you doing something to me."

Kensei grumbled and left. That was the longest conversation she had with him. Shinji's remarks came back to mind, making her blush. 'That's so not going to happen.' She unsheathed Fuyuzora and stared at her reflection in the polished metal. There was so much power welling inside of her, waiting to be released. It almost felt instinctual to fight. She's always been a special case. Even in the Rukongai people avoided her, calling her names. The only thing close to her is Fuyuzora. She rested her head on the blade and closed her eyes.

"Fuyuzora? I'd like to speak to you."

The familiar coldness came to her as she opened her eyes to the frozen wasteland. She heard him laughing and she had a feeling why.

"Quite an amusing child."

"What was I suppose to do? He saw me naked!"

A smiled spread across his icy face. "But he does have a point. If he had not done what he did, you could have bled to death."

"Yeah I guess."

"You are an impressive young child to be able to control so much power and recover quickly."

"That's because I'm some freak of nature. I don't know who I really am and I always hear people whispering about me."

"Nonsense. Do you know why I chose you, Yukimura-sama?"

Mizore shook her head.

"Because you are strong in the heart. I does not matter to me what others my think of you. Yes you are a special child and your past is unclear but I saw purity in your heart."

She looked down. "Fuyuzora do you...do you think I'll find the truth?"

"I cannot answer that question. You must make your own path and I will be by your side. Rest now Yukimura-sama."

Mizore closed her eyes holding her zanpaku-to close to her as sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Today we're going to work on stamina."

Mizore and Kensei were standing at the base of a mountain with Mizore looking up. She hasn't full recovered, but she's well enough to train. Since now she has awaken more power she needs to learn to control it.

"How is this going to help?"

"Climb it and you're not allowed to use any spirit energy. If you fall I'll catch you."

"That's reassuring."

She stared back up the mountain side before starting her ascend. The rocks were a bit slippery from the morning mist but she kept her grip. There was also a slight breeze coming through making her hands cold against the rock. Not using a spirit energy is hard and in truth she never really had good control over it. 'This is so stupid. Why would this help?' The higher she got the harder it was to breathe. There were a few times she had to stop and take a short break. Her arms and legs were starting to strain when she finally reached the top. She laid back breathing hard as Kensei came into view. She rolled over and stood.

"Good. Now jump down and climb back up with these on."

He handed her some weights. She just looked down at them feeling her stomach drop.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted throwing them down.

"Don't start bitching about strength training when you defeated an entire nest of hollows."

"I can bitch all I want about this stupid training! Why am I climbing a freaking mountain anyways?"

"Like I said before its to conserve your spirit energy. Now put them on."

She sat on a nearby rock crossing her arms. "Make me."

"Oh I will."

Before she could react Kensei took hold of one of her arms, pulling her towards him. Lucky for her she has amazing reflexes. She wrapped a leg around his, causing him to lose his balance. He fell back with Mizore on top so he quickly turned the tables around and pinned her down, her arms on either side of her and him straddling her waist. She was too surprised to even move for the moment.

"I forgot you were the best in your class for combat skills but now you're stuck."

She looked away. "Pervert."

"What?"

"Oh nothing Muguruma-taicho."

His brow twitched. "You're going to tell me what you said Yukimura."

"Sorry no can do. I will not speak but I will kindly ask you to get off."

"Not until you tell me what you said."

"Hey no fair!"

"Then tell me what you said."

Her pale eyes narrowed. "Not a chance."

She brought her arms and legs up and pushed him off her, wincing at the slight pain. He tried to grab her again, but this time she grabbed his arm, forcing it behind him and tripped him, making him fall face first to the ground. She sat on his back, still holding his arm and ignoring all his rants.

"Maybe you've forgotten by now, but I was best in my class for combat skills. What do you think if the others found out that you got bested by a girl?"

"You're going to regret this Yukimura."

"Hmm you're the one who's stuck."

"We'll see about that."

Using his free hand, he pushed himself up and flipped Mizore over his shoulder, quickly pinning her once again. This time he took precautions, holding both her hands in one of his above her head. Her face went red, feeling his sturdy body pressed against hers even more.

"Don't forget I'm the taicho and you're the subordinate."

"I got that."

"And don't tempt me because I'll do worse things to you."

"You really are a pervert."

"And you're a brat."

He got off her, offering his hand. She took it and pulled her up with ease. Shinji is so going to tease her about this.

* * *

**another chap done! yatta! i just noticed that Mizore acts different around Kensei and she's my OC. i dunno what happened there. hoped you like and sorry for the short chapters. thanks for reading and tell me what you think. no flames please. sorry if theres mistakes XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**moving right along to chaptre 4. i dunno why my OC is like bipolar. she's not but she just seems like it. sorry for that. i don't own Bleach or the characters. Just Mizore.**

* * *

Almost a week has passed since Mizore started her training with Kensei. She learned to keep her spirit energy usage to a minimal and also how to keep it under control. Her speed has increased a bit along with her reaction time and her awareness to her surroundings. Not to mention, she's also gotten closer to Kensei. Now its the last day.

"Time for your final test."

"What do I have to do now? Climb the mountain again with my eyes closed? Swim in the freezing cold water with my hands tied?"

"Not even. You're going to fight me."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. If you can scratch me then you pass. If I scratch you then you fail."

Mizore drew her blade. "Fine. Bring it."

She can't afford to let her guard down. Even she's fought against Mashiro plenty of times, Kensei is a rank above her and much stronger. Mizore wasn't going to hold back either. His zanpaku-to was already in shikai form and he was waiting. She's never seen him fight which my prove to be a slight problem for her but she attacked first anyways, feinting to the right. The moment their blades contacted she focused her spirit energy and froze the air around them. He backed off at the last second, brushing the thin sheet of ice on his arm.

"Nice trick, Yukimura."

"Arigato."

He charged her this time. She parried his strike almost stumbling from the impact. His attacks her definitely much stronger than Mashiro's. She fended him off and used shunpo to get behind him to swing her blade down. He spun around with amazing speed and blocked her strike, pushing her back.

"You're holding back Yukimura. At this rate,you'll fail."

"Shut up. You know as well as I do I'm not at the same level as you."

"Either way fight me like I'm your enemy."

"Easier said than done. Freeze the soul Fuyuzora."

She charged him as her swords shifted. Now she has a longer reach. She thrust the spearhead right at his face with such speed it was a blur. Unfortunately for her Kensei has a lot more experience. He dodged her blows and kicked her right in the gut. She fell back holding her stomach and panting.

"That hurt, meanie."

"It'd hurt more if I truly was you're enemy. Stop holding back."

"I heard you the first time."

Crouching down, she focused her spirit energy in her legs and launched herself at him. The impact was enough to push Kensei away but he acted like it was nothing. He lashed out his blade only catching her shihakusho. Mizore jumped back a distance, holding the naginata before her. Moisture began to gather at the tip freezing into an ice ball.

"Kori Dangan."

The ice ball blasted towards Kensei. She knew he was going to block it and that's what she wanted. She took this chance to get behind him for another attack. He stopped the ice, but barely had time to react to Mizore's sneak attack as she swung her spear up. He barely dodged it which caused Mizore to slice only his haori. It was close though.

"Almost, but not quite."

"Don't move next time so I can cut you."

"You won't be able to if you keep holding back."

"For the last time I get it but it's your fault if it goes south."

Mizore closed her eyes, taking slow and steady breaths as the world around her slowed down. Kensei watched, feeling her spiritual pressure rise. If she keeps this up she may be able to learn bankai and be a captain. The white energy swirled around her and she opened her eyes which were like diamonds. Kensei readied himself as she attacked keeping her distance. The air around her froze wherever she was. She was careful with her strikes having the advantage of a longer reach. He kept up with her speed blocking every strike until the last one when she vanished. The cold air shimmered around him making his vision all messed up. He sensed her spirit energy from behind and swung around, not blocking her but what looked like an ice samurai.

"Gotcha."

By the time he took notice of Mizore it was too late. He felt a sting on his arm as her blade cut him from behind. The ice puppet shattered and there was Mizore with a big grin. Kensei looked at his arm seeing a nice long scratch bleeding. He let out a soft laugh and sheathed his blade.

"Looks like you pass Yukimura."

"Yatta! Does that mean we're equals?"

"Huh? Not even. You're still under me."

"But I beat you in a fair fight."

"It wasn't a fair fight. I wasn't going at full strength and you were."

"Then let's have a rematch."

"Moron. Not going to happen."

"Fine. At least tell me something. What is the real reason you brought me out here?"

"It was the head captains idea like I said before."

"Why did he request it? And don't tell me you don't know because I know you do."

"I don't know kid. Let's head back now."

He walked off. Mizore felt so frustrated. He's hiding something from her everyone is. Like it really matters anyways. Her training is over and its time to head home.

* * *

"Yatta! Mizorin you're back!"

Mashiro gave her a huge hug when she finally saw her. She winced thanks to her still being quite sore from the intense training. Mashiro was more than glad to have her friend back after the long week.

"Oh I've been so bored since you left with Kensei. Did you have fun?"

"Training isn't suppose to be fun."

"But I thought you guys-"

Mizore quickly covered her mouth. "All we did was train! Besides I'd be the last person taicho would want to-"

"Want to what?"

The pale haired girl froze and whipped around. "T-Taicho! Oh um nothing. Kuna-san is just babbling. It's nothing."

"Right. Don't forget to drop those papers off."

And he's back to normal toughass attitude. Mashiro stepped next Mizore with a big pout.

"What's wrong with him? I mean he's always grumpy but he seems a bit different. What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Mizore shouted with a blush. "We trained for a week and that's it. I'm going to do the paper delivery now then go see Unohana-taicho. Ja ne."

Mizore half walked half stumbled to her room to drop off her pack. There were 3 stacks of papers on top of her desk with different squad numbers. She doesn't mind dropping off papers because she can talk with the other members. She placed her pack down, grabbed the stacks and headed towards squad 3 first. The captain Otoribashi Rojiro is a pretty new captain who loves music. Mizore meet him a few times and he likes talking with her because she's a good listener and likes music as well. She walked down the halls a little surprised to not see anyone else. She stopped before the office door and knocked before opening it. There was soft music playing like always.

"I brought some papers Otoribashi-taicho."

Rose turned and smiled. "Well hello my dear. It's been awhile. How've you been?"

"Oh fine. Here you go."

"Arigato Mizore-san. I heard you went training with Kensei. How did that go?"

Mizore groaned. "Don't get any ideas. We trained for a week and that's it."

"But Shinji said-"

"No no no no and no! Don't listen to that stupid baka-taicho!"

"You know who Shinji is."

"I know but he shouldn't spread rumors around. Anyways I have other papers to drop off."

"Alright Mizore-san. Do visit again."

She bowed and left for squad 5. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**i finished chap 4. wow i'm amazed with myself. hopefully i can get more reviews but having people read it is fine. oh by the way my OC name Mizore Yukimura means moisture and snow village but i'm sure peopel figured it out. until next time austa la pasta!  
**


End file.
